


Astilla

by mishita_stilinski



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel Kisses, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Cute, Human, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Love, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishita_stilinski/pseuds/mishita_stilinski
Summary: En familia tienen un día de campo. Pero cuando Castiel se entierra una astilla, Dean se convierte en un meloso para calmar sus sollozos.
Kudos: 4
Collections: Supernatural





	Astilla

Castiel era humano ahora.

Uno en entrenamiento.

Dean se preocupaba demasiado, por lo que aumentó su protección para con él, sufriendo de vez en cuando terribles ataques de ansiedad por su causa.

Pues el humano con gabardina, era _terrible_ siendo uno.

Como ángel, si llegaba a salir herido en alguna pelea, resultaba algo tan insignificante debido a su poder de curación. Pero ahora, necesitaba comida, hidratarse, dormir y todo ese conjunto de necesidades básicas.

Castiel era vigilado por los hermanos Winchester mientras entrenaba sus altos y bajos de defensa, se habían encargado de entrenarlo para que aprendiera a pelear con armas. La vigilancia era necesaria, pues hubo una vez que se distrajo y terminó por hacerse una pequeña herida en el brazo, la cual el rubio se encargó de curar.

Como humano, era oficialmente un bebé con gabardina.

Y aunque su novio no lo admitiese abiertamente, se moría de ternura viendo su ingenuidad y torpeza, a pesar de tener su preocupación colgando de un hilo.

Un día decidieron tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones, mejor dicho, una noche de acampada propuesto por Castiel. Al principio, Dean se negó, pero terminó aceptando porque no podía negarle algo a aquellos ojos azules que tanto le encantaban.

Cuando el día llegó, su viaje comenzó.

El bosque era opulento pero agradable, contaba con muchos claros y el clima era cálido a causa del verano. Cuando encontraron el sitio perfecto, se dedicaron a armar las tiendas de campaña.

Unos pasos más allá, un maravillado Castiel observaba un manzano. Se acercó a los hermanos segundos después.

— Dean. — le llamó. — Quiero una manzana.

Pero el veredicto estaba demasiado ocupado discutiendo con Sam, peleando la tienda más grande. Contexto; la tienda grande la había comprado Sam, pero Dean se la quería quitar, teniendo como argumento el hecho de que él la iba a compartir con Castiel.

— ¡Dean, sueltala! — exclamó el castaño, halándo la tienda aún deshecha.

— ¡Tú puedes usar la otra, yo necesito esta y tú lo sabes! — se excusó, tirando más fuerte.

— ¡En ese caso hubieras pensado que tenías novio antes de adquirir una tienda individual!

— ¡Sammy, no seas egoísta!

El pelinegro los observaba con la cabeza ladeada, sin entender por qué el tamaño de las tiendas era importante. No insistió más al ver a su pareja ocupada, por lo que decidió ir él mismo por su manzana. Se acercó al árbol y alzó la mirada, buscando la fruta más bonita. Incluso pensó en llevarle una a Dean y Sam.

Cuando sus ojos encontraron las manzanas perfectas, intentó alcanzarlas, pero estaban un poco altas. 'Con la altura de Sam, sería muy fácil cortarlas'; pensó. 'O si tuviera mis alas, podría volar hasta ellas'.

Observó a su alrededor, encontrando una roca junto al tronco del árbol que podría ayudarle para cumplir su objetivo. Avanzó hacia ella, subiéndose sobre esta. Apoyó una mano en el tronco para darse estabilidad mientras se alzaba sobre la punta de sus pies, estirando un brazo en dirección a las manzanas que habían captado su atención anteriormente.

Solo un pequeño detalle que el ex ángel no notó o no le dio importancia. La roca estaba mohosa debido a las lluvias recientes.

No pasó mucho hasta que dio un paso en falso y terminó resbalando de la piedra, cayendo de espaldas en la tierra.

— ¡Ah!

Tras el sonido de impacto y el quejido de dolor, los hermanos dirigieron su vista hacia Castiel. Dean ni siquiera lo pensó cuando ya estaba yendo en su dirección para auxiliarlo.

— ¡Cass! ¿Estás bien? — el rubio se puso de cuclillas a su lado, examinandolo con la mirada.

Castiel se incorporó, poniéndose de pie con ayuda del cazador, sin despegar la mirada de su mano izquierda.

Dean no entendió porque su pregunta no fue respondida. Intentó conectar sus miradas, pero el morocho se resistió. Prestó atención a los ojos azules, siguiendo su mirada para ver que era lo que captaba su atención.

Entonces lo entendió.

Se había enterrado una astilla en el dedo anular, además de tener algunas raspaduras en el dorso de su palma.

— Dean...

El rubio tomó la mano del pelinegro con cuidado, y con su mano libre, levantó su mentón, encontrándose con que sus bonitos ojos zafiro estaban cristalinos.

— Hey, bebé. — acarició sus mejillas. — No llores, ven, vamos con Sammy.

Guió a Castiel hasta el campamento, donde estaba Sam, terminando de hacer la fogata.

— Dean, ¿qué pasó?

— Se enterró una astilla. — contestó, sentando al morocho sobre un tronco. — Ve por el botiquín.

— ¿Una astilla? — el castaño apretó los labios, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

— Sam. — le riñó.

— Sí, si claro. Lo siento. Ahora vengo.

Sam se dirigió al Impala, el cual había quedado varios metros atrás. Mientras tanto, Dean se inclinó frente a su pareja, acariciando sus manos.

— ¿Por qué una astilla duele tanto? — musitó entre pucheros inconscientes.

— Porque... — dejó un suave beso en los labios ajenos. — Son unas hijas de perra que no saben con quien se metieron.

Sam llegó momentos después, logrando observar a su hermano siendo meloso con su amigo. Era rara la vez que Dean actuaba así, casi siempre se ocultaba bajo la frialdad, aunque sabía que eso no significaba que no amase a Castiel. Se acercó a ellos, pasándole el botiquín.

— Bien, Cass. Dame tu mano.

El ex ángel obedeció, el rubio con ayuda de unas pequeñas pinzas, retiró la astilla de su dedo. Limpió sus otras heridas con alcohol, logrando sacarle siseos por el ardor. Terminó por ponerle curitas con diseños de gatitos.

Minutos más tarde, estaban sentados alrededor de la fogata. Las tiendas estaban hechas y habitadas con sabanas y almohadas. Y sí, Dean terminó ganando la batalla de la tienda.

Habían llevado pie, frituras y bebidas, además de sándwiches y malvaviscos.

El mayor de los Winchester contó historias de terror, el menor contó anécdotas y el ex ángel contó anécdotas del cielo.

— Cass, tienes que probar esto.

Sam guió un malvavisco a la boca del nombrado, este abrió la boca dispuesto a comerlo, pero Dean lo interceptó, comiéndoselo él. Le dedicó una _bitchface_ y el castaño rió, no podía mostrar amor públicamente, pero sí celos.

— Dean, yo quería probarlo. — reprochó.

El cazador lo miró de soslayo, antes de imitar a su hermano menor y llevar un malvavisco medio derretido a la boca de su novio. Este lo comió, deleitandose con su sabor.

Los árboles cercanos fueron testigos de sus risas alegres y sinceras. Disfrutaron de la fría, pero a la vez cálida noche bajo las estrellas. En familia.

Después, cada quien descansaba en su tienda de campaña.

Dean miraba atentamente como Castiel se retiraba la gabardina. Esta de sobra decir que lo deseaba demasiado, pero aún estaba informándose sobre el sexo gay, pues era un desconfiado y con el morocho como humano, temía hacerle daño.

Cuando el pelinegro se acostó a su lado, rodeó su espalda con un brazo, acercandolo y pegándolo a su cuerpo.

— ¿Dean?

— Lamento haberte descuidado hoy. — dijo, depositando un beso sobre su dedo cubierto con el curita.

— No tienes que vigilarme todo el tiempo, no soy un niño.

— Lo sé, pero apenas estas aprendiendo a ser humano, y yo... Me preocupo por ti.

— Tendré más cuidado. — besó fugazmente los labios ajenos.

Dean rió suavemente ante su timidez. Posteriormente, comenzó a dejar cálidos besos por su rostro, mentón, mandíbula y cuello, aferrandolo por la cintura.

— Dean... — sus mejillas se teñieron de carmesí y su voz se quebró.

El rubio notó como Castiel se tensó, y detuvo sus traviesos besos. Profanó su tierno rostro sonrojado, sonriendo por haber logrado obtener aquella visión. Tal vez pronto podría disfrutar más de aquel dulce gesto.

— Te amo, ¿lo sabes? — acarició sus mejillas, antes de besarlo con fervor y amor.

— Hm... — jadeo. — Dean, también te amo. — se aseguró de mirarlo a los ojos.

Los besos fueron bajando intensidad, hasta ser suaves e inocentes. Pronto, se habían quedado dormidos, abrazados.

Aquella simple astilla había sacado a flote el lado cursi de Dean Winchester, y estaba bastante seguro que no volvería a ocultarlo.

Y al día siguiente obligaría a Sammy a bajarle todas las manzanas del estúpido árbol a Castiel.

**Author's Note:**

> Ai wei, vale. Es la primera vez que escribo por este medio, lo hago porque muches no cuentan con cuenta de Wattpad, entonces me ayudaron a crear esta cuenta y pues, disfruten mi primer one-shot Destiel. ❤️


End file.
